His Daughter
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: "But, you are here not just because of that," Zeus said, frowned. The God of Thunder then turned his gaze to Ares. "You are here because of your parentage. We know of your father, but we don't know who is your mother." (ONE SHOT - which mean I will never going to expand this further)


The Greek God of War just sighed. Today is the day, the day when he's going to introduce his latest daughter to the Olympus Council. It's just simply a formality, after all his daughter was born as a godling—a little god. Also, the Olympians demanded that every godlings that were born must be introduced to the Council as soon as they could able to walk so The Moirai could determine which domains for the godlings.

And also, another reason for Zeus so he could demand them to swore their allegiance to Olympus.

The little girl that he was currently holding hand with, was trembling in fear, which Ares can understand since the Council always give out this terrifying aura—and he's one of the council members. The girl looked almost just like him, with dark ebony hair and tanned skin. But her eyes are light green, while Ares has red eyes.

"It's alright, Adrestia," Ares murmured softly, something that he almost never done to anyone before—not even to his other children. "Don't be scared. I'm here. After all, I am an Olympian God as well, am I not?"

Adrestia stopped trembling and smiled shyly to her father. "I'm not scared anymore, father." Ares smiled at this.

* * *

They entered the throne room, which is perhaps the most extravagant thing that Adrestia ever seen. She had never been outside of her father's temple in Sparta before, actually she never left his temple from the day she was still a baby—according to her father, she was born and raised in his temple.

Ares bowed before the Olympians, before he motioned to his daughter to the middle of the thrones, and took a seat on his throne.

All the gods—except Ares— looked curiously at Adrestia, who looked nervous. Each god in the room have different reaction toward her. Athena and Artemis smiled gently at her, Apollo gave her a curious stare, Hermes and Dionysus looked indifferent, Aphrodite looked very confused, curious—but mostly curious. The rest of the council didn't give any reaction, even her own father.

Although she could see him gave her a tiny smile.

Finally, Zeus descended from his throne and spoke: "Greetings, I am Zeus, the King of the Gods. And you must be Adrestia, a daughter of Ares, a granddaughter of mine, am I right?"

Adrestia nodded, although she looked to her father instead of Zeus.

"Do you know why you are here?" Zeus asked her.

She shook her head.

"The reason you are here, because you are born as a godling, which also means that you must receive your domains from the Fates, to become a god in the future." Zeus explained.

Adrestia nodded in understanding.

"But, you are here not just because of that," Zeus said, frowned. The God of Thunder then turned his gaze to Ares.

"You are here because of your parentage. We know of your father, but we don't know who is your mother."

Ares paled under Zeus' gaze, which fortunately not visible enough to be noticed by others.

"Tell me, Ares." He said. "Who is her mother?"

"Why? Why do you want to know?" Ares asked back, looked visibly angry now.

It was Hera instead who answered him. "Ares, you know how paranoid your father is. And besides, I'm also curious of who is her mother as well." Hera gave Adrestia a warm smile. "As much as I disliked of how she came to be, I'm only glad that she's not one of Aphrodite's."

Aphrodite shoot Hera a glare. "What do you mean by that? My children are wonderful!"

"The Erotes are like copies of you, Deimos and Phobos may be representing fear and terror but, they also as narcissistic as you, and don't get me start of how annoying and lazy Harmonia is." Artemis commented, whilst sharpening her arrows.

Aphrodite then glared toward the Goddess of the Hunt.

"All right, that's enough you two," Zeus said, trying to ceased the soon-to be an argument between two goddesses.

"She has no mother," Ares finally said. "She was my daughter _alone_."

The Council went silent. Even Dionysus, who always drunk, looked sober enough at this point. Adrestia looked confused.

"How—what do you mean she's your daughter alone?" Athena asked, looked clearly curious.

"Do you remember when you wounded me in the Battle of Troy?" Ares asked back.

"Yes, I do. But what does that—"

"My ichor stained the earth, resulting in Adrestia's birth." Ares explained. "So naturally, it had been a surprise to me when I'd realized that I have a daughter after the war was over."

Apollo looked like he wants to argue, but quickly close his mouth as Ares shoot him a glare, which the others seems to be oblivious at.

Hera looked understand. After all, Hephaestus was her son all by herself. Even Athena, who was born from Zeus' head, accepted his answer.

Zeus nodded. "I see. Then it is time for you to be determined. The Moirai!" he called.

Three dark cloaked old ladies immediately appeared before the Olympians. They smiled at Adrestia—who looked terrified at their presence—and they announced: "Hail, Adrestia! Goddess of equilibrium, balance between good and evil, just retribution and revolt!"

After they announced that, the Moirai immediately disappeared, the same way of how they appeared.

The Olympians looked stunned at the godling. It was Artemis who broke the silence. "Those are good domains, young Adrestia."

Aphrodite huffed. "Harmonia also has good domains."

"But she never done her job well." Hera glared. "If your daughter _actually_ does her job, maybe this Council will less fighting than usual. No offense, Ares."

"It's okay, mother," Ares replied. "Harmonia does seem to taken a lot of traits from her mother instead of me."

"Considering your domain, I think we know which god that could teach you of how to control your powers, little godling." Zeus stated.

* * *

Adrestia glanced toward her father, who was controlling his chariot. They were currently on their way to Rhamnous. She was curious of how joyful her father is when Zeus announced who will be her teacher. Right now, Ares seems to be really excited to escort her to the place where they would meet her teacher.

Truthfully, Adrestia felt really nervous right now. Athena and Artemis had warned her not to anger the goddess that had been assigned to be her teacher as this goddess is very powerful and her reputations are well-known. This actually made her really scared.

"Daughter, what are you scared at right now?" Ares asked.

Adrestia eyed to her father. "Father, what if I accidentally anger her during my study? What if I accidentally annoy my teacher?"

Ares smiled. "You can't anger nor annoy her. Trust me, Adrestia. To her, you are _precious_ as you are to me."

The little girl looked confused at her father's statement. But before she could ask, they already arrived to their destination; The Sanctuary of Nemesis.

"It's been so long since I last visited her." Ares murmured as he led his daughter into the Sanctuary.

"Why do you visited her, father?" Adrestia asked, realizing that her father had looked as nervous as her as well.

"I have to tell you the truth, my daughter." Ares murmured. "You see, I lied to the Council about how you came to be. You do have a mother, Adrestia and you were born in my temple in Sparta, before she left. Your mother was always with me when I was hurting. She was always stand by my side when the others went against me. Your mother is—"

"—happen to be standing here, listening to you."

Adrestia almost jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind her father, who didn't even once flinch. The voice came from a winged goddess.

"Ah, Nemesis," Ares greeted. "It's been so long since we last seen each other."

"Far too long." The Goddess of Divine Proportion sighed.

Adrestia studied the winged goddess that currently conversed with her father. Other than the fact that she has a pair of gray colored wings, she has a very pale skin, long wavy dark brown hair, and to Adrestia's surprise,

A pair of light green eyes. Just like hers.

"You see, my dear," Ares said. "Zeus has assigned you to be Adrestia's teacher, still not knowing the real relation between you and her. Although, it seems that Apollo are about to suspect something."

Nemesis looked amused. "Well then, let's just keep him guessing for eternity."

The Goddess of Revenge gazed toward Adrestia as she kneeled to her level. "Hello, Adrestia. I am Nemesis," she said, smiled softly toward the young godling. "and I am your mother."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Honestly, I can't imagine Adrestia being related with Aphrodite, even though official documents stated that the Goddess of Love is her mother. But I do can imagine her being Nemesis' daughter instead because of her domains. I know that in the myth that she's a handmaiden to Nemesis, but hey, this is fanfiction! Not an actual myth. (sadly)**


End file.
